


Cold Feet, Warmer Heart.

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cold Feet, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Charlie and Chloe moving in together and one of them gets cold feet? But ultimately stays?





	

This was big. Chloe paused for a moment as she stared at it all, the boxes, marked with their names, the item inquiries, the care instruction manual for several new pieces of furniture and shelves.  

They were really doing it. Moving in together.

She never honestly thought that they’d make it this long - scratch that, that they’d _live_ this long. Sucking in a deep breath, she pushed her hair back, eyes flickering about it all.

This was commitment. This was more than just a hotel room. Or brief visits at each other’s old hauntings. This was a home. This was _a future._

“Everything alright there, darling?” Cutter asked, voice slightly strained as he set down another box. “What do ya got in there? Rocks or something?” He chuckled, slowly straightening back up.

When there was no witty remark, Charlie’s smile fell with concern. “Chloe?” He tested, voice low, gentle. As if he was speaking to a spooked horse, waiting for them to bolt. A nagging feeling bubbled back up in his gut, a reminder that maybe  - _maybe_ they weren’t ready for this. Maybe Chloe -

“I think I need some fresh air,” Chloe starts, turning to face him with a faux, half smile on her face. He keeps his face understanding, neutral before nodding and stepping out of her way.

“Is a bit muggy in here, ain’t it?” He calls softly as she breezes out the door, leaving him alone. Charlie swallows down thickly, looking at all the boxes before collapsing wearily onto the newly purchased couch. He’d wait. He was good at that, he’d learned patience. He could do this.

* * *

Chloe aimlessly wandered their new neighborhood. It was nice. Not too many people, and yet not desolate. Plenty of scenery with just the right touches of modern buildings. A few cute little boutiques, mom and pop shops and old-fashioned restaurants. She could see herself living here, in truth. A perfect little hideaway, a perfect little town.

She breathed out a sigh, rubbing at her own shoulders as she moved along, ignoring the autumn breeze that nipped at her exposed cheeks and hands. The trees made it all look lovely, colors of amber and yellow painted the ground in pleasant hues. Chloe paused as she passed by a small river with an old, humble bridge over top it. 

Gray eyes stared hard at her own reflection, _alone_ , standing on the edge of the water like some fool. She sucked in another breath, holding it before turning to look back towards the home. Exhaling, she glanced back towards the water and gently smiled.

* * *

“It’s freezing out there!”

Her voice interrupted his saddened stupor, caught staring blankly at the wall with his shoulders slouched. Cutter turned towards her with his brows raised in surprise, mouth opening and closing ridiculously - unable to speak. He’d been preparing himself for a phone call. An _apology_. 

Chloe grinned at him and slowly poked her way through the boxes, carefully sitting down close to him, their thighs brushing. “Don’t,” She whispers when he tries to speak, touching at his jaw, searching his gaze. “I know what I want.”

He lets himself get pulled into the kiss easily, his hands shaking as he cupped her own cold hands, their lips moving slow and sweet. When she pulls back and grins at him, the smile is natural and overjoyed as it spreads over his features. 

“As do I, darling,” He whispered, turning a bit to press a kiss to her chilly palm. “As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
